Contes du Prince
by JustPaulInHere
Summary: Série des "Contes du Monde Magique". Cette histoire est une recueil d'histoires courtes, de drabbles, et d'histoires longues, qui seront toutes centrées autour du personnage de Severus Snape, à différentes périodes de sa vie et dans différentes univers alternatifs.
1. L'homme le plus brave

**CONTES DU PRINCE**

* * *

_L'homme le plus brave_

* * *

Le bureau du Directeur de Poudlard n'avait pas beaucoup changé, même après avoir quitté les mains de Dumbledore pour celles de Snape, puis celle de McGonagall. Apparemment, la nouvelle Directrice avait remis en place une grande partie des bibelots dont Dumbledore chargeait ses étagères. McGonagall lui avait raconté qu'elle les avait retrouvées dans l'un des tiroirs du bureau. Mais, même sans cela, les seuls autres changements que Harry pouvait remarquer étaient l'ajout des portraits des deux anciens Directeurs défunts.

Harry était seul dans la pièce, et faisait face au portrait de Snape.

« Potter, il y a une différence entre la puissance et l'acte. Le premier concerne simplement la capacité à agir, alors que le second concerne la volonté de transformer cette puissance en réalité. Cela demande un choix.

— C'est très logique, commenta Harry. »

La portrait de Dumbledore sembla émerger de son sommeil. Harry était certain qu'il simulait la plupart du temps…

« Harry, il est parfois nécessaire de s'interroger sur la nature de ses actes, avant de s'interroger sur les actes en eux-mêmes.

— Très bien, soupira-t-il avec lassitude. » Il avait l'impression que chaque explication ne rendait leur propos que plus obscure. Il tourna le fauteuil de la Directrice afin de faire face aux deux portraits, et se laissa tomber dedans.

« Donc, tenta-t-il après quelques instants de méditation, ce que vous voulez me dire, c'est que le courage n'est rien sans ces réflexions ? Parce qu'on agit sans réfléchir ?

— Oui, et non. Dans certaines situations, on n'a simplement pas la possibilité de prendre le temps de la considération. On fait face à des choses imprévisibles, et il faut agir vite, répondit Dumbledore.

— Et, dans ces moments extrêmes, l'instinct peut parfois faire beaucoup, parce que c'est ce qui nous pousse à l'action, alors que nos divagations ne font que nous ralentir. »

Harry sourit. Voir le Directeur de Serpentard admettre la nécessité d'une vertu aussi Gryffondorienne, il ne s'y était pas attendu, mais il pouvait le comprendre. C'était un moyen comme un autre, et il fallait pouvoir utiliser tout ce qui était utile et à notre disposition.

« Réfléchir à ce qu'est notre devoir, c'est être davantage en mesure de faire le bon choix, c'est bien ça ? Et comme ça, nous ne devenons pas la victime de ces situations extrêmes, tenta Harry.

— C'est exactement ça, Potter.

— L'homme le plus brave est celui qui est à la fois en mesure d'expliquer ses actions, et de les mettre en œuvre de telle sorte à ce qu'elles respectent son intention, ajouta Dumbledore. »

Fin.

* * *

Crédit couverture : chrizwho sur tumblr.

Nombre de mots : 430

Ce texte est une participation aux défis de la Gazette des bonbons aux citrons :

\- Personnage Severus Snape pour la _Compétition des Drabbles_.

\- Thème [12] Victime pour un petit jeu.


	2. Les Reliques du Mort I

**LES RELIQUES DU MORT**

_Chapitre Un_

* * *

Il avait beau être un sorcier de petite taille, Filius Flitwick n'en gardait pas moins une haute stature. Il était bien plus puissant que les apparences ne le suggéraient. Et il n'avait aucun doute quant à sa valeur en duel, ni sur le fait que sa maîtrise des sortilèges était égalée par peu de ses contemporains.

Pourtant, alors qu'il faisait face au portail de la maison des « Jeux du sort », il sentait toute sa confiance en lui se déliter.

« Severus, puis-je vous demander pourquoi vous avez tenu à venir à Little Hangleton ? »

Il observait la silhouette sombre de son ancien collègue, qui marchait devant lui. Le large chemin qui menait au portail était tellement inutilisé que de l'herbe haute y poussait, et chatouillait le nez du professeur de sortilèges. Des ronces s'étaient glissées dans le fer de la grille, donnant un aspect lugubre à l'entrée, qui faisait encore tout son effet par une belle journée d'été, baignée par le soleil d'Août.

« Et vous ? » L'ancien professeur évitait sa question.

« La curiosité. Même si j'en reconnais la logique, il est difficile d'imaginer que Voldemort ait pu avoir des parents… »

Filius ne manqua pas de remarquer le frisson qui anima l'ancien Mangemort en entendant le nom qu'il ne fallait pas prononcer, cependant il masqua habilement son trouble en ouvrant la grille : les ronces, n'étant déjà plus qu'un tas de cendre, disparaissant entre les herbes.

« Et puis, même en ayant vu le monstre de mes propres yeux, j'ai du mal à croire qu'il ait pu tuer sa famille… continua Filius. » Severus renifla dédaigneusement.

Filius savait déjà depuis de nombreuses années que l'ancien potionniste n'était pas un homme loquace. Il respecta donc son silence alors qu'ils traversaient le jardin en friche. La nature reprenait ses droits sur la grande demeure qui avait dû être noble, jadis.

Ils prirent leur temps pour vérifier qu'aucune relique du Seigneur des Ténèbres ne subsistait dans le parc, et qu'aucun artefact de magie noir n'y était caché. Dans toute l'Angleterre, au même instant, des groupes de sorciers, affiliés de près ou de loin à l'Ordre du Phénix, menaient une enquête semblable sur d'autres lieu de résidence de Voldemort.

Après avoir fait le tour de la grande propriété, Filius avait mal aux pieds, et ils n'avaient rien trouvé d'autre que quelques herbes magiques, aux usages sombres. Severus avait récolté ce qu'il pouvait sur elles avant de mettre le feu au pied.

Ils s'étaient ensuite dirigés vers la demeure. Ils y avancèrent avec plus de prudence, Severus insistant pour ouvrir la marche. Il n'y avait qu'un étage, mais il leur faudrait probablement aussi vérifier les combles.

« Voldemort n'a pas tué sa famille, lâcha Severus au bout d'un moment. Sa mère est morte en couche, il n'a donc assassiné que son père, et la famille de celui-ci. »

Flitwick était concentré à enchanter plusieurs objets de magie noire qu'ils avaient trouvé dans un salon, au premier étage. Il n'y avait eu que du matériel de potions au rez-de-chaussée, dont Severus s'était déjà occupé.

« Hum-hum, fit-il entre deux incantations.

— Quelque part, je crois que je peux le comprendre. Tobias était un homme exécrable, il haïssait ce qui était étranger à son monde alors qu'il n'était qu'un petit ouvrier de banlieue. Les autres hommes du quartier en voulaient à la politique de Thatcher, ou aux étrangers. Lui, il alimentait sa haine du monde à la magie… »

Il y eut quelques instants de silence avant que Severus ne reprenne.

« Imaginez ce que ce devait être, de rencontrer un des noble hautain et méprisant, ignare de tout votre monde, qui vivait ici ? »

Flitwick se redressa et s'essuya les mains sur sa robe. Son travail était terminé.

« Vous savez Severus, peu de sorciers pourrait comprendre ce qui se passe dans la tête qu'une sorcière qui décide de partager la couche d'un gobelin. Mais peu de gobelins comprennent ce qui se passe dans la tête des sorciers. On a tous une différence, et on a tous besoins de ces différences pour comprendre le monde. Il n'y a rien de mal là-dedans : le seul mal c'est la haine. »

Severus eut un sourire en coin.

« Vous avez passé trop de temps avec Dumbledore, vous savez ? lâcha-t-il.

— Ce n'est pas moi qui ai passé toutes mes soirées, cette année, en compagnie du portrait d'un vieillard sénile, Monsieur l'ancien Directeur, répliqua Filius. »

* * *

_Note_

* * *

Ce texte répond aux défis d'écriture de la Gazette suivants :

\- Character Boot Camp Personnage mineurs - tuer & Filius Flitwick

\- Drabble Tag : Severus Snape / Flitwick avec pour contrainte : L'histoire ne se passe pas à Poudlard

\- Construisez votre Zoo Enclos - Little Hangleton


	3. Impair et passe

Écrit pour la 111è nuit du FoF pour le thème _radis_.

* * *

_Impair et passe_

* * *

« Harry Potter ! »

Le cri retentit dans toute la salle de cours, sans faire sursauter qui que ce soit à part le concerné. Après tout, il était habituel d'entendre le Professeur Snape gueuler pendant les cours avec les Gryffondor. Harry se demandait seulement ce qu'il avait bien pu faire encore cette fois-ci !

« Espèce de petit cornichon sans cervelle ! Vous ne savez donc pas comment extraire le jus d'une baie ?

— Non, mais je sais qu'un cornichon est une plante herbacée de la famille des cucurbitacées : par conséquence, elle n'a pas de cervelle, monsieur. »

Le chaudron de Harry se mit doucement à siffler, et à fumer noir.

« Je me moque de tout ça ! La potion Wiggenweld est au programme de première année, Potter, postillonna-t-il. Vous devriez savoir que les baies boom ont, comme leur nom le laisse supposer, des propriétés explosives quand on ne sait pas comment s'en servir ! éructa Snape. »

Le chaudron dégageait tellement de chaleur maintenant qu'il semblait être sur le point de participer aux effets spéciaux d'un film moldu de mauvais goût, mais Snape en fit nonchalamment disparaitre le contenu d'un mouvement de baguette.

« Retenue ce soir, après le dîner, conclut-il. »

— O —

Harry frappa timidement à la porte des cachots, ennuyé à l'idée de perdre sa soirée en retenue. Il espérait quelque part que Snape ne l'entende pas et qu'il puisse–

« Entrez ! aboya le professeur. »

Harry poussa la porte, résigné. « Bonsoir, professeur, énonça-t-il d'une voix monocorde. Que voulez-vous que je fasse ce soir ? »

Severus eut un sourire méchant. « Vous voyez la paillasse qui est là ?

— Celle qui croûle sous des tas de radis ? Vous savez, je suis myope mais elle est difficile à manquer. »

Snape sourit à l'humour de son élève.

« Et bien chacun de ces tas porte une étiquette : broyer, presser, éplucher, découper… J'attends de vous que vous exécutiez ces actions avec soin, précisa-t-il. »

Harry déglutit. Cette retenue ne valait pas un radis.

* * *

Ce texte est aussi une participation aux défis de la Gazette :

\- **Prompt of the day :** Chaleur

\- **Drabble Tag :** Harry/Severus, contrainte : durant un cours de potions


	4. Qualia

Écrit pour la 111è nuit du FoF : thème _qualia_.

* * *

**QUALIA**

* * *

Premier cours de l'année avec Severus Snape. Harry pouvait voir se rejouer dans sa tête son premier cours de potion dans les cachots.

Là, il l'attendait le Snape. Qu'il l'interroge donc s'il avait envie de le tester. Harry était prêt à se cracher dans les mains et à remonter ses manches. Harry était prêt à affronter une troupe de trolls, seul, pour ce premier cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal. Il était le plus fort de sa classe, peut-être juste aussi bon qu'Hermione...

« Vous pouvez entrer, ordonna Snape d'une voix glaciale. »

Harry masqua son sourire en passant devant le professeur, ne tenant pas à se faire cataloguer comme "préparant quelque chose".

Il s'installa à un pupitre, attendant que le cours commence avec curiosité. De toute façon, ça ne pourrait jamais être pire qu'Ombrage.

« Très bien. Ce que vous devrez apprendre cette année est incroyablement simple. » Snape, qui avait avancé jusqu'au tableau, fit venir à lui une craie, main tendue. « Lancer un sort informulé. »

Snape eut un sourire sans joie.

« Maintenant nous allons faire un petit exercice. Vous allez tous poser une plume devant vous, et la faire venir dans votre main sans prononcer votre sort. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. Comment voulait-il qu'ils fassent ça, exactement ?

Il regarda autour de lui alors que tout le monde échouait lamentablement, à l'exception d'Hermione qui était parvenue à faire frémir sa plume.

Snape le fixait, d'un regard entendu. Il le mettait au défi d'essayer, et de réussir cet exercice impossible.

Harry se concentra, se focalisant sur son sort, et bougeant sa baguette, sans rien dire. La plume ne bougea pas.

Il se concentra à nouveau, mettant toute sa force dans son sort et il vit la plume bouger, il la sentit se soulever comme si elle pesait des dizaines de kilos.

Il abandonna à regret.

« Merci de bien vouloir vous dépêcher à l'avenir, Potter. Vous retardez la classe. »

Harry serra les dents, mais ne dit rien.

« Comme je m'y attendais, aucun d'entre vous n'y parviens. Vous devrez pourtant être en mesure de vous passer de votre voix pour avoir vos ASPICs, et je pourrais même enseigner aux plus talentueux d'entre vous à se passer de baguette. »

Wow... Peut-être que c'était courant pour les sorciers de se passer de baguette, Harry n'en savait rien, mais l'idée seule suffisait à le faire rêver. Il était prêt à rester suspendu aux lèvres de Snape aussi longtemps qu'il le faudrait.

« Je tiens à vous prévenir que l'entraînement sera votre seule chance d'y parvenir. Et que nous allons devoir commencer par revoir les bases de la théorie magique. » Snape se tourna vers Harry. « Potter, tiens. Pouvez-vous rappeler à toute la classe quelle est l'importance des qualia dans la création d'un sort ? »

Un quoi ? Harry déglutit. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Il baissa les yeux, se sentant honteux d'avouer si rapidement sa défaite.

« Laissez-moi éclairer votre lanterne, Potter. Les qualia désignent la manière dont votre environnement vous apparaît. Face au monde et aux objets qui vous environnent, vous éprouvez de nombreuses sensations grâce à vos sens, qui vous permettent de connaître le monde. Ce sont les couleurs que vous distinguez, les formes, les mouvements, les odeurs, les goûts, etc... Certains d'entre vous ont été en mesure de faire légèrement bouger la plume. » Snape s'était tourné de telle sorte à regarder les Serpentards en disant ces mots. « Cependant, vous avez dû remarquer que, pour arriver un résultat aussi faible, vous avez dû employer beaucoup plus de magie que ce qui est habituel. Nous pourrions passer l'année à vous entraîner pour développer votre force, pour que vous augmentiez votre puissance et soyez en mesure de cramer tout votre magie d'un coup pour soulever la plume, mais ce serait long, fastidieux et peu efficace. Voilà l'importance des qualia, susurra Snape. Il existe un espace entre les impressions que vous recevez du monde qui vous entoure, et les pensées conscientes et construites que vous formulez à ce sujet. Réfléchissez-y pendant un instant en observant votre plume. Que veut dire blanc ? Que se passe-t-il entre l'instant où la lumière de la plume atteint vos yeux, et où la mécanique de votre corps se met en marche pour lui donner un sens, et l'instant où vous formulez cette pensée : la plume est blanche ? »

Harry était suspendu aux lèvres de Snape tandis que le professeur marchait de long en large, pris dans ses explications avec la force de la passion. Mettait-il toujours autant le ton dans ses cours ? Passait-il autant de temps à bouger pour accentuer ses propos ?

« Les qualia sont en réalité un problème. Voyez-vous, avez grandi en faisant tous les jours appel à vos sens, mais vous n'avez découvert ce qu'était la magie, et quel était son fonctionnement réfléchi, logique, que très récemment. Dans cet espace qui sépare vos sensations de vos pensées, vous ne prenez pas en compte la magie. Autrement dit, vous voyez le monde comme un moldu, alors que vous essayez de faire de la magie. C'est comme s'il manquait une couleur que vous ne pouviez pas voir. Nous allons travailler tout au long de l'année à ajuster votre rapport à la magie et aux sortilèges que vous lancer, pour que vous commenciez à voir le monde comme des sorciers. »

D'accord, Snape était un professeur terrible, et Harry le détesterait toujours. Mais il se fit la promesse de se donner à fond dans chacun de ses cours cette année.

* * *

Ce texte est également une participation aux défis de la Gazette :

-** Super 2019 :** Écrire sur Severus Snape

\- **Boot Camp :** Personnage préféré Harry Potter & faible

\- **Construisez votre Zoo :** la couleur blanche

\- **Si tu l'ose :** 398 Fonctionnement


	5. Phasmophobie

_Phasmophobie_

* * *

Harry ne pouvait plus mettre les pieds à Poudlard. Il aurait aimé accepter l'offre de Minerva, de venir enseigner pendant quelques années la Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Il aurait aimé voir ses enfants plus souvent, et pouvoir retrouver le château qu'il avait tant aimé explorer. D'autant plus que le couvre-feu ne s'appliquerait plus à lui, s'il était professeur, et que son travail consisterait même à patrouiller les couloirs… C'était dur à avouer pour le brave Gryffondor qu'il avait toujours été, mais Harry avait peur.

Il avait peur des fantômes de Poudlard. Il avait peur des souvenirs de tout ceux qu'il avait perdu. Harry était hanté par la guerre, et revoyait se jouer la Bataille de Poudlard dès qu'il remettait les pieds dans l'école.

Mais la vérité, c'était qu'il avait peur de tous les fantômes. Un spectre pesait lourd sur sa conscience.

À chaque fois qu'il franchissait les portes de Poudlard, un spectre en particulier apparaissait. Pas n'importe quel spectre. Severus Snape revenait d'entre les morts, et flottait dans l'air devant lui, translucide. Le voir était comme recevoir un coup de poing dans le ventre. Ils avaient commencé par se haïr, aux premières visites. Mais à chaque fois qu'Harry quittait l'enceinte de l'école, Severus Snape repartait d'où il était venu.

Et, le temps faisant, ils avaient cessé de se jeter des insultes à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'ils ne se lançaient pas une petite pique de temps à autre, mais ça tenait plus de la joute amicale que du conflit ouvert.

Chaque fois que Harry venait à Poudlard, il était malade de devoir faire face à Severus Snape, en chair et en plasma, et de sentir son regard, son attention posée sur lui, alors qu'il vivait également le souvenir douloureux de la perte de tant de proches.

Harry fuyait Poudlard.

Il avait fui jusqu'à ce que Lili n'obtienne ses ASPICs.

Il avait fui jusqu'à ce que Minerva ne prenne sa retraite et qu'on lui demande de devenir directeur de l'école.

Il avait fui jusqu'à ce que ses petits-enfants aillent eux aussi à l'école.

Il avait fui jusqu'à ce qu'on propose d'organiser à nouveau le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers…

Il avait fui… mais avec le temps, les souvenirs sont toujours bons.

Il était venu une dernière fois à Poudlard, à l'aube de sa mort. C'était l'avantage d'avoir été son Maître un jour, on savait quand _le jour_ viendrait. Il était revenu, et Severus lui était à nouveau apparu. Ils s'étaient souri. Le Maître de Potions semblait être un fringant jeune homme, aux yeux du vieillard qu'Harry était devenu.

Harry n'avait plus peur, parce qu'il n'avait plus aucune raison d'avoir peur. Il allait s'engager dans une nouvelle aventure. Et Severus lui serra la main, son adieu se transformant en _à demain._

* * *

Ce texte est une participation aux défis de la Gazette :

**\- Si tu l'ose :** Années

**\- Boot Camp :** Personnage préféré (Harry Potter) Jeune

**\- Challenge Quotidien :** Phasmophobie


	6. L'argent des Serpentards I

CHAPITRE SIX

_L'argent des Serpentards I_

* * *

Le passé laisse des traces. Ce ne sont pas que des mauvais rêves qui vous hantent la nuit, ce sont aussi des coups que vous prenez quand vous croisez certaines personnes, quand vous entrez dans certains lieux. Contrairement aux blessures qui marquent la chair, le passé marque votre âme aussi sûrement qu'un sadique un peu trop enthousiaste.

Severus Snape pouvait goûter à cette douleur, alors même que la paix avait repris et que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était tombé depuis longtemps, en empruntant le tunnel qui permettait de rejoindre la cabane hurlante. Il prit un peu trop de temps pour épouseter soigneusement ses vêtements sombres –avec un acharnement maniaque, diraient certains– et puis cessa de vouloir gagner du temps. Il s'avança vers les marches. Cet étrange rendez-vous l'éprouvait déjà.

Quelqu'un l'attendait dans l'unique pièce de la masure, et Snape crut instant apercevoir un fantôme peu engageant dans les ténèbres. Mais non, il n'y avait que l'ombre imposante d'un géant.

« Pourquoi vous m'avez fait venir ici ? demanda-t-il avec un peu trop d'aggressivité.

— Pourquoi vous vivez seul ? »

Severus soupira. Il n'avait aucune raison de mentir, et il savait que s'il n'était pas honnête, il en aurait pour toute la soirée…

« C'est une habitude que j'ai gardé de la guerre. Répondez à ma question maintenant.

— La guerre est finie depuis longtemps, cette excuse ne tient pas. Je vous connait, Severus. Vous n'avez même jamais eu un animal de compagnie ? »

Severus sentait sa patience fondre comme neige au soleil. On pouvait faire confiance à certaines personnes pour n'avoir qu'un seul sujet de discussion.

« L'occasion ne s'est jamais présentée, c'est tout, avoua-t-il. » Il n'avait jamais eu les moyens de s'en procurer un lorsqu'il était à Poudlard, les Potions lui demandaient beaucoup d'investissement jusqu'à l'obtention de son diplôme, et puis il n'avait plus voulu d'une telle compagnie par la suite. Que serait-il arrivé d'un chat, ou d'un hibou s'il s'était retrouvé à Azkaban ? Ou bien fait assassiner dans une mission ? Et il était passé si près de la mort pendant la Bataille de Poudlard, ici même… Cette pensée le faisait encore frissonner.

Hagrid avait pourtant un grand sourire, quelque chose de chaleureux qui touchait même le cœur froid du Directeur de Serpentard. Le géant sortit une pièce en argent de sa poche, et la lança en l'air. Il y eut un bruissement derrière une commode et puis une petite boule de poil sortit de nulle part pour foncer vers eux avec une vitesse étonnante.

Le niffleur se saisit de la pièce au vol.

Hagrid attrapa l'animal avec la même rapidité, suprennante pour le géant.

« Je l'ai trouvé il y a quelques jours et j'ai commencé à le domestiquer. Il me fait penser à vous : il n'aime pas l'or. Seulement l'argent… »

* * *

Ce texte est une participation aux défis de la Gazette :

\- **Boot Camp :** Personnages divers, Rubeus Hagrid & Éprouver

\- **Drabble Tag :** Severus Snape / Hagrid, Contrainte : L'histoire se passe dans la Cabande Hurlante

\- **Hotte de CacheCoeur :** Un animal de compagnie

\- **Première fois :** Premier animal de compagnie


	7. Le Pari

**MINERVA & SEVERUS**

_Le Pari_

* * *

Une grande silhouette sombre attendait dans le Hall d'Entrée. Le Maître des Potions avait de la patience, et savait rester immobile quand il le fallait. La lumière se déversait par une haute fenêtre, au-dessus de la porte, dans son dos, et projetait son ombre sur les pierres, détachant son corps du reste des ténèbres de manière parfaitement lugubre.

Minerva sortait enfin de la Grande Salle, elle avait traîné jusqu'à ce que plus aucune excuse ne puisse la retenir derrière les portes. Elle ne sursauta pas en devinant la présence du Serpentard, elle savait déjà qu'il l'attendait.

« Vous avez perdu votre pari, Minerva. »

Elle passa devant lui sans sembler le voir, s'avançant vers les marches du grand escalier, espérant pouvoir fuir sans qu'il ne s'acharne.

« Gryffondor a perdu le premier match du championnat, et il faut que vous payiez le prix, assura-t-il dans son dos.

— Non, souffla Minerva en accélérant le pas.

— Oui.

— Non. »

Elle allait s'en sortir, la voix du potionniste était loin dans son dos maintenant. Et puis il y eut un courant d'air vif, et une ombre la plaqua contre le mur. « _S'il vous plaît_, demanda-t-il. »

Elle haletait contre ce corps, ses épaules fermement pressées contre le mur.

« Bien, céda-t-elle. »

Les cheveux du potionniste masquaient en partie son visage, mais la pleine lune montra son sourire carnassier. Il fit un pas en arrière, lui laissant plus de place.

Minerva soupira et se métamorphosa souplement en chat, fixant sévèrement le Serpentard depuis le sol, s'évertuant à le prendre de haut malgré son défaut de taille.

Le potionniste mit un genou à terre, et avança prudemment une main. _Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait donc ? Qu'elle allait vulgairement lui asséner un coup de griffe ?_ Minerva devait admettre que l'idée avait quelque chose de tentant. Elle renifla ses doigts avec méfiance, Merlin seul savait ce qu'il manipulait dans son maudit laboratoire. Elle le laissa malgré tout s'avancer davantage, et le potionniste se mit à la gratouiller sous le cou, et puis derrière les oreilles, avec douceur et précision. Minerva se mit à ronronner, et sa nature de chat n'était pas entièrement à blâmer.

Severus eut un petit rire.

Et puis il prit le chat dans ses mains, le calant contre son torse et contre son épaule, ce qu'il n'aurait certainement jamais osé faire avec son aînée, eût-elle gardé sa forme humaine.

« Je vous emmène dans mes appartements, j'ai installé un coussin devant la cheminée, vous devriez y être bien. À moins que vous ne préféreriez dormir sur mes genoux pendant que je lis ? »

Pfff, fit Minerva avec un air hautain. Elle allait s'installer sur ses genoux, rien que pour pouvoir planter ses griffes dans ses cuisses et laisser des poils sur ses robes noires.

Et peut-être aussi pour recevoir d'autre gratouilles…

_À suivre..._

* * *

Ce texte est une réponse aux défis de la Gazette :

\- Si tu l'ose : 30 – Pleine lune

\- Défi fou : 45 – Minerva McGonagall

\- 200 Choix : "Non." / "Oui." / "Non." / "S'il vous plaît." / "Bien."

\- Drabble Tag : 80 - Couple : Minerva / Severus, Contrainte : Minerva a sa forme féline.


	8. Le Chantage

**MINERVA & SEVERUS**

_Le Chantage_

* * *

Minerva aimait faire la sieste. Le principal avantage qu'elle avait trouvé à être Directrice de Poudlard, c'était de pouvoir faire pression sur l'emploi du temps afin d'avoir sa sieste dans l'après-midi.

Elle avait ses petites préférences. L'été, elle s'installait sur un rocher ou un banc, bien au soleil. L'hiver, elle se pelotonnait en une petite boule serrée sur son fauteuil, devant la cheminée. L'avantage d'être un vieux chat, c'est que même si on ne perd pas en vieillitude, le dos reste beaucoup moins douloureux qu'en humain.

Minerva tâchait de faire sa sieste, mais sans succès. Quelque chose lui chatouillait les narines, réveillant de vieux instincts. Elle n'avait plus senti l'appel de la chasse depuis bien longtemps. Elle bâilla, la gueule grande ouverte et la langue bien tendue, tout en s'étirant les pattes avant.

Tant pis pour la sieste. Elle allait être d'une humeur de chien.

Sans un bruit, elle sauta à bas du fauteuil et huma l'air. Oui, il y avait une odeur de proie, et proche. Elle ferma les yeux, écoutant attentivement les bruits de la pièce.

_Le rythme rapide des battements du cœur d'un petit rongeur_.

Il était caché derrière la commode. En un instant, il détalla vers un trou dans le mur, et Minerva bondit elle aussi.

Elle fut plus rapide que lui et ses pattes s'abattirent sur le petit animal.

Minerva n'aimait pourtant pas vraiment manger de la viande aussi… _fraîche_. Et puis, on ne savait pas où ça avait traîné, un truc pareil. Mais comme tous les chats, elle aimait jouer.

Elle leva les pattes, prête à laisser la souris s'échapper pour mieux la rattraper. Lui laisser un deuxième round, pour le jeu. Cependant, la souris se dressa sur ses pattes arrière et lui fit face, le museau en l'air.

« Espèce de sale Chat ! Ne me mange pas ! »

Tout chat sait qu'il ne faut pas manger un rongeur qui parle. Ça finit toujours mal ces histoires-là. Minerva n'avait pas eu de chatte pour lui raconter ces contes quand elle était chaton, mais cette part de la culture féline était pour ainsi dire inscrite dans les instincts.

« Ne monte pas sur tes grand hippogriffes, Souris, je voulais seulement jouer un peu.

— Jouer à chat, hein ? » La souris eut un reniflement méprisant. « Et je ne suis pas une vulgaire souris, Chat ! Tu me prends pour quoi au juste ? Je suis une gerbille ! »

Minerva plissa les yeux. C'était une belle petite gerbille, avec le pelage propre et doux, et des petites taches de gris un peu partout, très pâle.

Elle se jeta sur elle, et attrapa l'animal dans sa gueule, faisant bien attention à ne pas serrer trop fort. La gerbille, dans sa panique, gesticulait et bougeait dans tous les sens.

"Rechte calme, ou che richque de te blecher, fit Minerva."

Elle se dressa au milieu du tapis, entre le fauteuil et le canapé. Elle allait avoir besoin de place. Elle se concentra, et lâcha d'un coup sa proie, qui fila à toute allure vers le trou dans le mur. Mais Minerva, encore une fois, fut plus rapide. Elle se métamorphosa à nouveau en humaine, et sortir sa baguette, pointant vers le rongeur et lançant l'incantation pour forcer un Animagus à reprendre forme humaine.

Le rongeur s'étira et grossit à toute vitesse. Il devenait bien trop gros pour passer par le trou maintenant. Et en un instant, le ténébreux Severus Snape se tenait assis sur le sol devant elle, avec ses robes étalées autour de lui sur le sol, et les cheveux en travers du visage.

« Une souris, sérieusement ? fit-elle en haussa un sourcil.

— Une gerbille !

— Et on en profite pour jouer les voyeurs ? » Severus rougit immédiatement.

« Ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez….

— Oh je me moque bien de croire en quoi que ce soit, Severus. Ce que je sais, en revanche, c'est que Serpentard est en avance de 80 points sur Gryffondor. Donc vous allez être très gentil avec les Gryffondor jusqu'aux vacances de Noël, sinon je raconte tout, menaça la Directrice. »

_À suivre..._

* * *

Ce texte est une participation aux défis de la Gazette :

\- Si tu l'ose : 169 – Chat.

\- Prompt of the Day : Chantage

\- Drabble Tag : Minerva M. / Severus S. Contrainte : Minerva a sa forme féline.

\- Expressions sorcières : Monter sur ses grands hippogriffes


	9. La Sirène

**MINERVA & SEVERUS**

_La Sirène_

* * *

Severus Snape était sur les nerfs. Cela se ressentait car, bien qu'il n'ait pas retiré excessivement de points à Gryffondor, le sablier des autres maisons avait baissé de _beaucoup_, et le planning de retenue de Rusard était plein à craquer. Miss Teigne allait finir par faire un burn-out, au rythme où il faisait travailler son maître.

Severus était sur les nerfs parce que Minerva le surveillait. Du soir au matin, dès qu'elle était dans la même pièce que lui, il sentait le poids de son regard. Il passait son temps à sursauter, et ne parvenait plus à lui tourner le dos. Quelque part, elle avait dû bricoler quelque chose avec leurs transformations animagus, parce qu'il continuait à se sentir proie, et qu'elle agissait en tout point comme le prédateur qu'elle était. Sales chats !

Il avait donc décidé de profiter d'un soir d'accalmie pour aller se détendre dans la Salle de Bains des Préfets. On était le soir des vacances, et le château semblait déserts depuis quelques heures déjà, il n'y aurait donc personne pour le déranger.

Sans un bruit, Severus se glissa par la porte de la salle de bains et s'apprêta à balancer ses robes à l'autre bout de la pièce et à piquer une tête dans l'énorme bassin.

Le principal inconvénient était que, ledit bassin, était déjà occupé.

Severus rougit.

Elle lui tournait le dos, heureusement, mais il ne pouvait pas ne pas reconnaître Madame la Directrice. Et elle était indubitablement nue. C'était certainement bien pire que de la surprendre dans sa sieste.

Il se détourna avec moult précautions et s'avança vers la porte, prêt à l'ouvrir sans faire un bruit et à se carapater le plus loin possible. Cependant, la poignée refusa de bouger.

Severus déglutit.

_Oh, Merlin !_ Elle allait encore croire qu'il jouait les voyeurs ! Il hésitait à prendre sa forme d'Animagus pour être plus discret, mais il gardait un mauvais souvenir de la fois précédente. Trop de pattes, trop de crocs et trop de chats ! De plus… c'était à cause de sa transformation en gerbille qu'elle l'avait remarqué.

Et il ne jouait même pas les voyeurs cette fois-là ! Bon, ses intentions n'avaient pas été louables pour autant. Cette petite peste avait seulement fait baisser ses crédits de recherche, et il comptait exprimer son mécontentement en pissant allègrement dans ses appartements. Il avait choisi une heure où il avait pensé qu'elle serait occupée ailleurs, pour le créneau des premiers cours de l'après-midi….

Severus se glissa dans un recoin d'où il pourrait voir sans être vu, et éventuellement, se cacher quand la Directrice finirait par ressortir de ses ablutions nocturnes.

Elle lui tournait toujours le dos, son chignon était détaché et ses cheveux lui tombaient sur les épaules. Elle avait l'air détendue…

Alors qu'il l'observait en silence, ses yeux finirent par se lever sur les vitraux de la Salle de Bains, et en particulier sur la sirène. Si elle ne pouvait pas parler, son regard était des plus expressifs. Elle fixait Severus avec toute la colère qu'elle pouvait manifester, et ne le quittait pas des yeux.

Non d'un crapaud cornu ! Il n'allait pas falloir longtemps avant que Minerva ne la remarque, et, ne le remarque ! Elle devait bien connaître un sort pour le contraindre à reprendre sa forme animagus, et alors, elle n'aurait plus qu'à le bouloter sur place ! Ou pire encore, à le ramener dans ses quartiers pour le mettre dans une petite cage, un enfer de plastique avec une roue…

_À suivre..._

* * *

Ce texte est une réponse aux défis de la Gazette :

\- Si tu l'oses : 729 – Enfer

\- Construisez votre Zoo : Minerva McGonagall

\- Challenge Quotidien des Maisons : Sirène


	10. Le faux pas du Lord

**LE FAUX PAS DU LORD**

* * *

Severus devait admettre qu'il était peut-être un tout petit plus agité que d'habitude. Il avait ses petits trucs pour rester calme, et la pratique de l'Occlumancie lui en avait encore enseignés quelques-uns, mais il restait agité. Il ne pouvait pas simplement rester planté là, tout droit, il voulait recommencer à faire les cent pas entre le canapé et la bibliothèque. Ses mains, croisées dans son dos, ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de s'agiter, ses doigts se croisant et se décroisant incessamment.

« C'est bien tout ce qu'il y a ? La prophétie complète ? demanda le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

— Oui, Maître. Je n'ai rien entendu de plus, c'est-à-dire…

— Je comprends, le coupa abruptement le Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

Il se releva du grand fauteuil de cuir, dans le salon encombré de l'Impasse du Tisseur. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il arrivait à l'Impasse du Tisseur pour demander à Snape pour demander à Snape de lui raconter à nouveau dans les moindres détails tout ce qui s'était passé ce soir-là. Il avait même percé les barrières d'Occlumancie du potionniste la dernière fois.

« Je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire. » La voix froide et détachée du Seigneur des Ténèbres sonnait déjà comme une condamnation irrévocable.

Severus avait la gorge sèche, il avait l'impression d'étouffer, que le sol allait s'ouvrir sous ses pieds pour que l'enfer le consume enfin, que sa grande gueule se referme sur son âme torturée. Il en venait à espérer que tout ça se terminerait vite, qu'il n'aurait pas à vivre pour affronter ce qui allait venir.

« Peu importe cette prophétie, j'irai attaquer les Potter. Et si la prophétie ment, eh bien, ce sera toujours deux gêneurs de moins.

— S'il vous plaît… » Severus avait fait un pas en avant, incapable de se contenir plus longtemps.

Le Lord se contenta de hausser un sourcil.

« Épargnez Lily, s'il vous plait, reprit Snape. » Seul le silence lui répondit, alors il continua. « C'est la mère, je vous en supplie, prenez le père et l'enfant si vous le souhaitez, mais épargnez Lily. »

Le Lord posa un regard curieux, détaché, sur lui, et s'avança jusqu'à ce qu'il soit impossible pour Severus de poser les yeux sur autre chose que son Maître. Celui-ci prit son menton entre ses doigts et le força à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Je ferais tout ce que vous voudrez… ajouta Snape. » Il luttait contre les larmes qui menaçaient. « Je vous en supplie, ne faites pas de mal à Lily.

— Tu portes un intérêt étrange aux sang-de-bourbe, Severus, siffla Voldemort.

— Seulement elle.

— Je suppose que venant d'un sang-mêlé, c'était inévitable. »

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres le relâcha finalement. « Il n'y a rien que tu puisses me donner pour la sauver, Severus. Tu m'appartiens déjà. » Il pressa sur la marque qui ornait l'avant-bras du jeune homme pour appuyer son propos. « Mais il faut bien que je récompense mon plus habile espion. Je te laisserai la fille. »

Le Lord fit un pas en arrière, et disparut aussitôt dans des volutes de fumée noire. Il avait transplané.

Severus se laissa tomber par terre. C'était comme s'il était une marionnette dont on venait de couper les fils. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire, plus rien pour lui.

Est-ce que Voldemort allait demander à ses Mangemorts de participer à l'attaquer ? Est-ce qu'il allait lui demander, à lui, de participer ?

Severus savait déjà qu'il ne pourrait pas refuser. Ce n'était pas à cause de cette marque à son poignet. Il n'y avait que son corps et sa douleur qui appartenaient au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais Lily était tout, son cœur, son âme et sa vie.

Cette idée réparait les fils sectionnés un à un.

Lily devait être sauvée.

Et il ne se permettrait pas d'être la cause de sa fin.

Il avait peut-être un Maître, mais il avait aussi le choix. On a toujours le choix.

Il allait faire ce qu'il pouvait, tout ce qu'il pouvait, pour sauver Lily. Ce fut cette certitude qui le fit se lever, prendre sa cape et sortir dans la nuit. Il transplana pour arriver au plus proche de Poudlard, il devait voir Dumbledore au plus vite.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le puissant mage l'attende déjà, il avait dû s'approcher trop près et il allait se brûler les doigts.

« Ne me tuez pas, supplia-t-il à nouveau. » Il pouvait sentir la magie du transplanage autour de lui se corrompre, la magie du vieux mage altérant son sortilège. Il allait disparaître dans le néant avant même d'avoir pu parler.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Severus ? » Dumbledore le dominait avec un calme parfait, sa baguette à la main. Poudlard illuminait la nuit derrière lui. Severus était déjà tombé à genou sur l'herbe de la butte, mais il respirait mieux que depuis des jours, des semaines… Le vent soufflait, faisant dramatiquement voler leurs robes, et la barbe blanche de Dumbledore.

« Il sait pour la prophétie.

— De quoi parlez-vous, répondit Dumbledore avec innocence.

— J'étais là à La Tête de Sanglier, j'ai entendu la prophétie. Et je l'ai répétée au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

— Et alors ?

— Vous ne comprenez pas ! s'énerva Severus. Il croit que c'est Lily, et il va la tuer ! »

Severus sentait la manique le menacer à nouveau. Il ne parviendrait jamais à la sauver.

« Et que souhaitez-vous ? Que je la sauve, elle ? demanda Dumbledore d'un ton légèrement mielleux. »

Severus hocha la tête, rendu muet par l'espoir.

« Vous êtes prêt à sacrifier le reste de sa famille alors ? À abandonner l'enfant et son père ? Vous me dégoûtez ! » Dumbledore se retourna, prêt à partir.

« Non ! Attendez ! s'écria Severus. Sauvez-les tous, je vous en supplie !

— Que donneriez-vous en échange ?

— Tout ce que vous voudrez. »

Severus se fit intérieurement la remarque que c'était la deuxième fois qu'il faisait une promesse de cette nature, en une même nuit.

« Vous avez déjà demandé la même chose à votre Maître, n'est-ce pas ? » C'était comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, et Severus savait que c'était exactement ce qui s'était passé.

Severus acquiesça, prêt à affronter le mépris du Directeur, tout ce qu'il faudrait pour sauver Lily.

« Où va votre loyauté, alors, Severus ?

— À Lily, répondit-il sans hésiter. »

Dumbledore fit un pas en arrière, et Severus n'avait pas l'impression d'être une marionnette abandonnée cette fois-ci, seulement que la croix à laquelle étaient rattachées ses cordes était entre les bonnes mains.

« À bientôt, fit Dumbledore avant de disparaître. »

* * *

\- Challenge Quotidien des Maisons : Sortilège.

\- Prompt of the Day : Vent

\- 200 Choix : Écrire une histoire où un personnage de votre choix doit choisir entre deux personnages.

\- Premières fois : Le premier échec de Lord Voldemort.

\- Construisez votre Zoo : Serpents - Impasse du Tisseur


	11. Pluie

**Pluie**

* * *

La figure sombre du nouveau Directeur hantait la fenêtre de son bureau.

On le voyait malgré les trombes d'eau et le vent qui tempêtaient.

Il était habituel qu'il pleuve en Écosse, la région avait une réputation à tenir ! Minerva connaissait bien cette fierté d'Écossaise. Il n'y avait pas eu un jour sans pluie du moins de Septembre, ni d'Août. Pas depuis que Snape avait pris la place de celui qu'il avait assassiné.

L'Écosse et sa fierté pleuraient sur cette injustice, tout comme l'ancienne directrice adjointe, qui masquait ses larmes sous les nuages.

* * *

_Note d'auteur : Ce Drabble de 100 mots exactement a été écrit pour le Challenge des 365 Drabbles sur la Gazette. Bonne vacances tout le monde !_


	12. Non

**Non**

* * *

« Comment-ça, non ?

— Non, répondit Severus.

— Vous ne voulez pas reprendre votre poste de Directeur ? Même si le Conseil d'Administration approuve ?

— Écoutez, Minerva… Ça s'est trop mal passé l'an dernier. Je ne veux plus de ça

— Eh bien, je ne veux pas trouver un autre professeur de métamorphose ! Alors voilà le marché : vous serez mon Adjoint, mais je vous délègue toute la paperasserie qu'il faut pour être en mesure d'assurer mes cours cette année. C'est entendu ? »

Severus chercha conseil auprès du portrait de Dumbledore, et serra la main du Démon de Gryffondor.

* * *

_365 Drabbles sur la Gazette : Non._


	13. Paradigme

**Paradigme**

* * *

"Comment c'était, quand vous êtes entré pour la première fois ?" demanda Minerva.

Ils étaient dans les appartements liés au bureau du directeur de Poudlard. Severus était assis sur le canapé, une tasse de thé dans la main. Il avait été invité pour discuter d'une possibilité d'emploi, maintenant que la guerre était finie et que la justice magique avait fait ce qu'elle avait à faire.

Il observa la pièce, pensivement.

Seul le directeur de Poudlard pouvait entrer dans ces appartements, et vu la question de Minerva, elle n'avait jamais été invitée à entrer dans ceux de Dumbledore. Pas plus que lui.

Il n'était entré dans ce salon que le jour où les manigances de Voldemort lui avaient permis de devenir Directeur à son tour.

Tout comme dans le bureau, il avait des étagères chargées de babioles et de livres. Cependant, l'effet n'était pas du tout le même. Là où les vieux tomes poussiéreux et les artefacts magiques divers donnaient un air de sagesse, ici, ils les couvertures versicolores et agencées sans aucun ordre apparent, associées aux nids à poussières indescriptibles et autres saloperies moldues, ne donnaient naissance qu'au chaos.

Les canapés et fauteuils avaient déjà été présents, avec toute une panoplie de poufs, de coussins, de tapis et de tapisseries censées donner une apparence chaleureuse à la pièce. Mais tous les coussins étaient dépareillés, et les motifs de tapis comme du reste étaient saturés et psychédéliques… Le paradigme esthétique dumbledorien dans sa plus belle représentation !

La première chose qu'avait fait Severus, pour sa santé mentale, avait été de changer toute la décoration. Il était un homme pragmatique et se souciait peu de ce genre de choses, cependant il ne pouvait que se satisfaire du résultat.

Minerva n'avait rien changé aux appartements qu'il avait occupé, à part quelques couvertures en tartan, des diagrammes de métamorphose égayés autour du bureau et un énorme coussin près du feu (sans doute pour qu'elle puisse y faire la sieste, étant donné la quantité de poil de chat qui s'y trouvait).

"Je vous passerai un souvenir à lire dans la pensine, à l'occasion…"

* * *

Cette histoire a été écrite pour le thème de la nuit du FoF : Mémoire.

_Note : Bien que le mot "mémoire" n'apparaisse pas dans ce texte, je pense que le thème est assez évoqué._

Cette histoire a été écrite pour le topic des nouveaux mots de la Gazette : Paradigme.


	14. Réorientation

**Attention : Texte Rating M**

_Réorientation_

* * *

« Aïe, aïe, aïe… lâcha Neville entre ses dents. »

Son bras le démangeait, juste au niveau du coude, et il avait beau se tordre dans tous les sens, il ne pouvait pas voir ce qui lui était arrivé.

« Londubat, on devrait vous renvoyer de Poudlard sous le motif de votre pure incompétence, lâcha soudainement Snape à quelques pas seulement de lui. » Le professeur se saisit de son poignet et tira sur son bras pour que Neville arrête de gesticuler et de ses gratter, et pour l'examiner.

« Vous allez réussir à vous ruiner la santé avant d'obtenir vos examen, si vous persistez à vouloir devenir un véritable sorcier, commenta Snape. J'ai répété plusieurs fois en début de cours que les feuilles de _Clematis Vitalba_ avaient les mêmes propriétés que les orties, et qu'il ne fallait pas les toucher, mais les manipuler avec précaution et avec votre magie. Vous l'avez entendu ou vous êtes sourd en plus d'être incompétent ?

— Vous l'avez dit, Monsieur, admit Neville en grimaçant.

— Et alors, qu'avez vous fait ?

— Mais j'ai fait comme vous avez dit, se plaignit le garçon.

— Vous avez mis le coude dedans en découpant les racines d'asphodèles ! »

Snape traîna Neville à sa suite jusqu'à la réserve, et se mit à fouiller ses étagères à la recherche de la potion adéquate pour soigner les démangeaisons. Quand il se retourna, avec le flacon dans les mains, Neville avait recommencé à se gratter.

Snape soupira en invoquant des cordes qui vinrent s'enrouler autour des poignets de son insupportable élève, et Neville couina en se voyant ainsi restreint dans ses mouvements, attaché aux étagères dans la petite pièce exiguë.

Snape remonta ses manches et décapsula la fiole, faisant tomber la potion huileuse sur le coude du garnement ainsi que sur ses propres mains afin de masser la zone qui démangeait le Gryffondor. Celui-ci, malgré les liens qui entouraient son corps, se mit rapidement à se débattre… Snape eut un petit rictus méchant en imaginant que la potion ne faisait pas encore effet et que le massage devait être terriblement inconfortable pour le pauvre Neville.

Mais, après quelques instants, celui-ci cessa de se débattre et détourna le regard. Snape lui jeta un coup d'œil, intrigué, tout en continuant d'administrer ses bons soins. Les joues du jeune homme étaient rougies, sa respiration se faisait plus rapide, et un nouveau pli au niveau de son pantalon d'uniforme laissait supposer qu'il souffrait maintenant d'un autre type d'inconfort.

« On pourra sans doute vous trouver une utilité, finalement, susurra Snape à son oreille, avant de le relâcher et de quitter la pièce. »

* * *

Et voilà ! Ce petit texte bien pervers a été écrit pour la Nuit du FoF du 01/02/2020, à l'occasion du 4e thème : Urticant ! Je sais même pas pourquoi c'est devenu kinky !


	15. Tutorat I

_**Attention : Texte Rating M**_

_Tutorat I_

* * *

Severus se demandait bien pourquoi il avait accepté la proposition de McGonagall de donner des séances de tutorat aux élèves désireux de se perfectionner en potion.

Bien évidemment, personne n'était venu, mise à part Miss Granger, qui avait terminé sa décoction avec brio et était repartie depuis longtemps… et étrangement, Monsieur Londubat.

Le professeur pianotait en attendant que le temps passe, et que le chaudron de Londubat explose pour pouvoir finir sa soirée, faire une ronde dans Poudlard et aller se coucher en lisant PotionMag.

Le jeune homme semblait perdu dans son monde et Snape finit par perdre patience. « Vous tenez mal votre couteau ! Vous ne savez donc toujours pas couper correctement vos ingrédients Londubat ? » Il rejoignit le lieu du crime et passa dans le dos de Neville pour le guider dans ses gestes.

Le professeur ne remarqua pas le sourire narquois du Gryffondor…

* * *

Encore un petit texte pervers qui nous vient tout droit de la Nuit du FoF et de son thème narquois !


	16. Tutorat II

_**Attention : Texte Rating M**_

_Tutorat II_

* * *

Ce maudit garnement y était presque ! Il avait fini par comprendre comme préparer ses ingrédients, même si Severus était convaincu qu'il oublierait bien trop vite pour pouvoir s'en resservir au prochain cours, et ils étaient sur le point de réussir cette maudite potion de soins avancés !

Severus aurait sans doute été d'une plus grande utilité si Neville avait cessé de frotter son fessier contre son entrejambe. Il ne parvenait pas à savoir si le jeune homme agissait ainsi de manière intentionnelle ou accidentelle.

Il avait supposé le plus probable, jusqu'à remarquer un sourire au coin des lèvres du Gryffondor, et finalement décidé que c'était trop.

Il se pressa contre Neville jusqu'à ce que ses hanches soient fermement coincées contre le bureau, et laissa ses mains vadrouiller à leur guise.

« Vous y êtes presque, Monsieur Londubat, susurra-t-il. Je vous récompenserai si vous réussissez cette potion convenablement... »

* * *

Dernier texte pervers de la Nuit du FoF et de son thème presque !

Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé de cette petite série perverse ?


End file.
